Lights, Camera, Hairspray?
by Mythaya
Summary: Imagine all the cast members in real life, you know actors? Add in my other Yugi-fic character, and well, it's kinda weird. I REALLY hate summaries. R&R? Please? I'll take anything i can get! chapter 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

Lights, Camera, Hairspray?

Second Yugi fic…I got the idea from a Trigun one that was extrememly hysterical!  I own Lianna and you can clearly tell that these relations are MADE UP!  Anyways…R&R please, if you want to actually understand Lianna, go read my other fic Moon's Angel meets Flame Swordsman.  Thankx and enjoy!

Tea: Look!   The red one's protecting the other!

Everyone stared at the two guys on the fake platform built in the studio as they pretended to be the duelist's monsters.  The cameras moved in at the director's signal and everyone on the sideline was silent.

Tristan: That's because the- oh shit.

He fell silent as his spiked up hair flopped into his eyes.  "Not again," he complained as a few of the hairdressers ran in.

"Cut!" the director shouted in frustration.  "Thompson!  That's the third time today!  What's wrong?"

"The hair is," Joey laughed climbing down from his spot.  The director shot a glare, "Believe me Sierra!  It's not just him who hates it, everyone thinks it ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Tea Hartford complained going off set to slump into a chair.  "It honestly creeps the hell out of me."

"See!" Tristan shouted over the hiss of hairspray being loaded on him.  "I told you!  This thing is a menace to society!"

"Calm down," Yugi Masters said sitting on Tea's lap.  "It's only hair you know."

Tea laughed playing with his hair, "Yeah, you just say that because yours looks cool."  She wrapped a strand around her finger nuzzling his neck.

"Damn Tea," Joey Watson sighed as Yugi blushed, "he's a kid!  Back off!"

"Ok," Sierra sighed as well going back to her chair, "let's call it a day.  Besides, the 'monsters' need to go talk with CG."  Everyone turned to look back at the two who were playfully bonking each other with the fake clubs they were given as props.  "Hey!" they both turned and stopped in mid bonk, "get down here!  Now!"

"Ah yes, our loving director with her motherly tone," Joey whispered to Tristan after he escaped the hairdressers.

"Come on, she'll hear you," he whispered back.  He started into a random coughing fit, "What the?"

Joey turned and saw the source, "Back off you harpies!  Get out of here!  Go!"  He shooed away the hairdressers as they came back with more hairspray.  "You ok?"

"Yeah," he coughed straightening up.  "Let's go home, I want out of this trench coat."  Joey nodded in agreement and grabbed Yugi just as Tea was about to nibble on the poor boys neck.

"I'll see you boys later," she waved back.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that she plays Tea.  It's scary, really, really scary."  Yugi flowed the older pair into the lockers and went to his own grabbing a normal pair of clothes.  "I really don't understand these buckles," he complained pulling the shirt off over his head.  "What real purpose do they serve?"

"To annoy the hell out of actors!" Tristan cheered flinging his shirt at Yugi.

"Watch it!" he yelped as it hit him in the face.  Taking a breath he squeaked, "Dude, wear more deodorant!"

"Not funny," Tristan growled as Joey cracked up behind him.  "Don't you start Watson!"  He stripped off his pants and hurled them at his on-screen counterpart.

As it hit him full in the face, there was a brief knock on the door.  "Hello?"

"Hang on!" Joey shouted detangling the pants from him.  Yugi peeked over as he pulled his normal shirt on, still standing in his boxers.  Tristan went to the door and opened it enough to stick his head through.

"Oh hi!" he greeted to whoever it was.  "Come on in."  He opened it wider and a girl with long black hair stepped in, eyes on Tristan.

"Hey!" Joey and Yugi shouted trying to cover-up.  "Do you mind Tristan?"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.  "Sure," he reached over and closed the door.  "What's up?" he asked turning back to the girl.

"Just needed you to look over this," she handed him some papers and grabbed a pen from behind her ear, "and you have to sign this," she handed him a clipboard.

"For the episode with Bakura?" he asked scribbling his signature.

"Right, but don't forget Starbucks at seven!"  She smacked him on the arm and as he laughed she pecked him on the cheek.  "Sorry about the intrusion boys!"

The door closed and Tristan went back to his locker pulling on his jeans.  "Well, well, well, what have we hear?"  Joey pulled on a shirt and stepped up to Tristan slapping him on the back.  "It seems that Tristan's girlfriend has been hiding under our noses all this time."

"Wow Tristan," Yugi laughed as Tristan looked like he was going to faint, "I didn't know you went for girls with so much gall."  He looked at the way Tristan was dressed and sobered up, "I didn't know you two were at boxer status either."

"Our man Tristan here sure looks like he's going to have a good night!"  Joey dodged the punch thrown at him and frowned, "Now what was that for?"

"Shut you guys!" Tristan shouted pulling on his turtleneck.  "That was my sister for God's Sake!"  The other two boys stopped laughing long enough to stare in shock with their jaws dropped.  "Yes, my sister."

"I didn't even know you had a sister," Yugi admitted pulling on a t-shirt that read, 'I'm just here for the drinks…no really!'

Joey hopped around the locker row on one foot while trying to pull his pants on over his shoes, "Why does this never work!"  He finally toppled over and flung the pants off again.  "So, do we ever get to meet this lovely miss Thompson?"

"No," Tristan snapped heading for the door, "I don't want you guys anywhere near except in a _professional_ manner.  She just got a decent job for once and I don't want it to go bad for her."

Joey glared pulling his pants on again, "yes sir.  No immature relations with us screwing your sister."  Yugi started laughing and Tristan just rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

"Joey, did you ever even see her face?" Yugi asked soon following Tristan.  Joey shrugged, "Joey, doesn't it seem immoral to try and date a girl who you've never really even seen except for her hair?"

"Maybe, then again I could get lucky!"

Yeah…everyone's weird…and it gets worse!  Please review I need the confidence.  Give me some ideas too, all I got are big event, I need a LOT of filler and mini-events.


	2. Roomies Choice

Lights, Camera, Hairspray?

Oh god I'm so happy!  I got nothing but rave reviews!  You like me, you really like me!!!  A lot of thank you's and hugs and shout outs to everyone who reviewed!  Sorry, but I won't write any yaoi because I suck at it and I have no privacy and with people looking over my shoulder while I write…well, I'd get freaked out.  I might just use that someone getting sick…not sure who to torture though.  By the by, Duelist Demon- don't hurt me I got the second chapter up!  Maybe I'll throw in a few pink bunnies!  If you see asterisks, those are names that I made up.  Just random people, because I felt bad not naming them.

Tristan stepped through the doorway into the dimly lit, yet extremely popular, coffee shop.  Most of the tables were full and people were chatting and enjoying their coffee, but one girl sat in the corner booth quietly watching the scene of people.  Her black turtleneck and long jeans made it easy for her to blend.  He made his way to her booth and sat down across from her.

"Hey little sis," he smiled as she pushed a coffee cup to him.

"You're late big brother," she smirked sipping her drink, "what took so long?"

He sighed stirring his drink and blowing it off, "Sierra* snagged me right as I got to the door.  Complained how I need to act more like Joey's friend than mentor."  He took a long drink making his throat burn, "Double shot espresso mixed with a green tea."

"I still can't believe you drink that concoction," she smiled scrunching her nose.  "Just leave me with a Frappuccino mixed with a hot chocolate and cappuccino."  She breathed in the steam from her before laughing, "At least mine _smells_ decent."

"So what's on the agenda for the week?" he asked gulping down more of the ht liquid.  "How's the job suiting you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't rub it in, I thanked you profusely for getting me the damn job so back off!  On the other hand, I only get to design the 'people monsters' as they put it."

Tristan thought about the next shooting session, "So you don't get to design the monsters like the dragons and junk?"

"Nope," she pulled a folder off the floor next to her and opened it up to a certain page pushing it across the table.  "Like this, that Dark Magician."  The page opened had a rough sketch drawing of the popular Dark Magician card and a colored version below.  Both were in the same action pose the TV viewers usually saw.

"Can't believe how good you are at this!" Tristan gaped flipping through the pages.  "I mean, I've met some of these guys and there isn't a detail you didn't get!"  He flipped the page to the Cyber Soldier, the card he would have to play in the Bakura episode.  "Hey!  This looks like Aaron*!"

"It is Aaron you dumbass," she laughed taking it back to muse over her work.  "I can't thank you enough for getting me this job Tristan.  It means a lot to me being able to work and still do the thing I love."

"Watch it baby sis," he laughed gently kicking her under the table, "don't get all emotional on me!"  They sat together talking for a while until Tristan got up to leave.  "I'll see you tomorrow K?"

"Sure thing.  Make sure you stay fit for the Cyber Soldier costume though, don't want Sierra making you go on a diet!"  He stuck his tongue out backing out the door.  He was still going backwards when he lightly crashed into someone.

"Do you mind?" they asked.  Tristan spun around spewing out apologies until he recognized the face.

"Bakura Samaka*?  Hey, didn't know you liked Starbucks!"  The tall white haired actor peered down on him through his dark glasses.  "Ok, so what's up?"

Bakura smoothed out his black t-shirt and cleared his throat, "I'm doing a reading here.  Normally I don't like the big business coffee chains, but I made an exception."  He slipped the glasses off putting them in the pocket of his black slacks and opened the door, "If you'll excuse me."

"Right sorry," he stepped aside giving a quick wave.  "Later Bakura!"  The dark actor slipped in without a word.  "Freaky."

Lianna paused in her sketching to watch the small stage of the coffee house.  Some java nut that worked there was having difficulty setting up a microphone in front of a small stool.  "Entertainment?" Lianna mused, "Wonder who would perform at a Starbucks?"  She smiled setting her pencil behind her ear and leaning on her elbows to watch.  A man who looked like he was desperately trying to bring back the Beatnik age stepped up to the microphone and nudged the worker off.

"Hey there cats, tonight we got some deep thoughts from a few of our more talented preachers."  His voice was scratchy and he even sounded like a beatnik who had had one to many Kahlua cappuccinos.  "First up, Bakura Samaka.  The Eastern Heartache."  She nearly laughed out loud before slamming a hand over her mouth.

"Bakura?  White-haired-British Bakura?" she muttered to herself.  _I've never met him off the stage, but I wouldn't think him a beatnik!_  She smiled again as the man in question stepped up to the microphone to the gracious applause of the coffee house.  She was shocked to see him in all black with dark makeup around his eyes.  _He looks like Marilyn Manson had a child with Marilyn Monroe._

She sat there and listened to his dark musings as a few people in the audience cried or muttered things like, "Tell it brother," or "Couldn't be more true," and even "Death man, he wants it!"  When he finished his third poem the audience was having a hard time finding their voice to cheer.  She waited until he bowed gracefully and left the stage to catch up with him.  She snuck up behind him and gently tapped him shoulder.

He spun around sharply, "Lianna?  What are you doing here?"  There was a twinge of panic in his voice.

"You don't want people to know you write beautiful poetry?" she smiled shyly as he glared at her.  "I won't tell anyone, but it is very nice poetry."  His expression softened, "Didn't know you had a dark side."

"Not a dark side," he corrected walking out with her, "just this side.  The only reason I took the part is because I needed some extra cash and they thought I could do the 'evil' Bakura well."  He walked to her car with her and opened the door.

"Evil, actor, poet, gentlemen," she listed getting in, "and why is this man still single?"  He nearly smiled back, but held it in.  _he may be dark and brooding, but he's extremely comforting to be around._  "See you tomorrow Poetry Boy!"  She closed the door as he glared at her again and pulled out of the small parking lot.

"Ok boys and girls I got good news and bad news!" the director announced pacing back and forth in the meeting room.  Most of the main cast members were sitting around the large table giving each other looks while trying to decipher the problem.  "Good news-"

"Don't say the good news first!" Tristan hollered, "say the bad!"

"Good news," Sierra glared making him back down, "we got funding for the forest shots."  A few people clapped but mainly just smiled.  "Bad news is we have to fly out on-site and shoot there.  You guys are going to have to bunk up and share apartments."

"What?" just about everyone asked in shock.  Automatically everyone started grumbling and yelling about who they refused to share a room with and such arguments.

"Would you guys shut up!" Sierra hollered making everyone stop talking.  She rubbed her temples sitting down in the head chair, "I know you don't like it, but neither do I.  We _need_ to get the on-site shooting and the company won't spring for individual rooms for everyone."

"No problem," Tristan smiled at the director putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "The crew comes too right?"  She nodded looking like a migraine was setting in, "I'll bunk with Lianna.  Not like we aren't used to it!"

Before the cast could ask, Joey held up a commanding hand, "His sister."

"Oh," the rest of the cast muttered losing the confusion on their faces.

"Do me a big favor guys," Sierra asked getting her stuff to go out, "make your decisions by today.  We leave in two days."

Everyone sat in silence as she left and closed the door behind her.  Tea stood up and put a hand on her hip.  "So, who's my roommate?"

"Hey Joey!" Yugi went running up to the tall blonde.  He turned at his name and tugged on his black trench coat.  "Want to room with me?"  Joey raised an eyebrow, "Come on, I don't really know anyone else and there's no WAY I'm rooming with Tea."  Joey crossed his arms.  Yugi sighed and resorted to his best puppy-dog-eyes, "Please?"

Joey considered the young high schooler for a moment, "Fine!  I hate it when people use those eyes on me!"

Tea wondered around the set in costume searching.  _Who could I use as a roommate?  Someone who will do anything for me, listens to me, take orders, and cook._  At that moment she saw a short scene between Mai Valentine and Rex.

Mai: I have ESP you dolt.

Rex: Wait, is that really your line?

Mai: (leaning forward)Didn't you read the script?

"Cut!" Sierra screamed.  "Rex?  Did you read only _your_ lines again?"  the young boy smiled sheepishly as the director looked ready to kill.  "Whatever, get me Weevil and Yugi!  Veranda*, get the hell out of here.  I'll call you when Rex remembers what the hell he's doing."  Mai nodded and got off the set and slumped on a nearby box pulling her jacket together.

Tea smiled to herself, "Hey Mai, did you here the news?"  the woman looked up smiling a bit.

"Hi Tea.  You mean about the sharing apartments?  Yeah, not really a big deal though."  A go-to girl passed by a handed Mai a blanket, "Thanks."  She threw it over her chest covering her revealing outfit.

"I don't mean that," Tea waved off shaking her head, "I mean about how many guys wanted to room with you.  Said something along the lines of, 'it'll be easy,' or 'you were easy.'"

The gorgeous blonde's eyes shot open in horror, "What?  Why would they think that?  I hate this costume, I don't even OWN anything like this!"  The innocent reaction from the girl who played a tease on the show nearly made Tea laugh.  She shot up and grabbed Tea's shoulders, "Please!  Don't let me room with any of them!"

"Well," Tea sighed trying to act sincere, "you could room with me I guess."

"Really?  Thank you so much!"  Mai quickly hugged her before sighing in relief, "Now those jerks can't say I'm easy and try to take advantage of me!"

Tristan poked his head into the closed set where a scene between Pegasus and one of his goons was going on.  Off to the side Lianna was watching patiently and was letting her eyes roam.  When her looked in his direction he waved like crazy until she spotted him.  She mouthed, "What?"

He smiled mouthing back, "Come here!"  She shook her head and pointed to the scene in progress.

Pegasus: Are you sure?

Goon: Yes Sir.

He did his best attempt at the puppy-dog-eyes until she inwardly sighed.  He smiled as she went to the director, made a few hand signals, and then was waved off.  She quietly ran over and shoved him out of the doorway.  "What the hell are you doing?  That was a closed set!"

"Hi sis!" he smiled.  She punched his arm playfully, "Ow.  Ok I deserve that.  But have you heard the buzz about the on-site move?"

"Huh?" she asked crossing her arms.

He straightened up, "Low budgets and stuck up companies are forcing us to bunk up with people in apartments.  I offered us two since we're related and everything."

She glared at him a bit, "Well."  She punched his arm again, but then smiled, "I guess you made up for being an idiot by being a cool big brother."

Bakura straightened his costume sweater walking up to the man in the blue suit.  He was lounging in a chair reading his script.  "Are you preparing for the first scene we have together Kurai*?"

The tall blonde looked up smiling, "Are you prepared for the mobs of fan-girls that will go after you?"  He paused a moment a smirked, "Or more appropriately, them going after me?"

"Ah yes," the white haired boy mused leaning against the wall of crates next to him.  "Why am I not surprised you are more concerned with you labedo and popularity than your skill as an actor itself?  I forgot, I'm talking to Yami Kurai, the man with the biggest ego on the planet."

"Don't use big words Bakura," a voice joked.  Tea came over looking over Yami's shoulder and dragged her hands down his chest until she reached his belt, "you're intimidating him."

Yami threw her arms off and tossed the script on the chair getting up.  "Sorry Tea, maybe later!"  He winked and grabbed Bakura's arm dragging him away.  "So, picked a roommate yet?"

"Not quite, but I know I will _never_ room with Tristan, Joey, or Yugi."

Yami smiled as they walked off, "Oh yes, Goth-boy doesn't want to hang out with the energetic people."  Bakura hid his smile under a glare.  "How about I save you the trouble and you room with me?  Or am I too much to handle?"

Bakura considered it for a moment.  He kept his face straight as he said, "As long as you don't bring home strange women I don't know, then we'll be fine."

"Funny Bakura."

"I was being serious."

Yeah…Yami's a player!  Tea's a slut and Mai's an innocent schoolgirl!  Seto and Pegasus and a few more people to come!  REVIEW EVERYONE REVIEW!


	3. Sorry for the inconvience...

Ok…so this isn't an actual chapter, but since I haven't updated I thought I should explain why.

First off, I had my story on a disk and I took that to a store where I was meeting a friend of mine to show her another story on the disk.  Needless to say, I lost the disk.  I looked all over but I couldn't find the damn thing.

Second, I resurrected parts from the fanfic site, but I didn't have the third chapter.  I was almost finished with it too!  There were good jokes and cuteness and Joey getting hit in the head, but enough of that.

Third, I'm going on vacation for a week so I might not even be able to update the chater until that's over with.

Fourth, wow that's a lot, school's starting soon so the fourth and fifth chapters might be gone forever and take a REALLY long time.

Forgive!  Review!  Ideas!  Help!

~~~Mythaya~~~


	4. Planes are Terror for the Single

Lights, Camera, Hairspray?

Dear god the Joey & Lianna Fluff.  The gang's on a plane and craziness will ensue.  Ideas and anything helpful or anything in general will be gratefully accepted, with lots of bowing to go with it.  So?  What are you waiting for?  I don't own these people, except Sierra and Lianna!

"Tristan come on!" Lianna whined impatiently.  She rolled up her sleeve to look at her silver watch checking the time for the umpteenth time.  "We can't miss this plane!  I don't want to be late!"

She heard the toilet flush, then Tristan came running out the bathroom, grabbed his suitcase from the doorway, and bolted for the door.  As he passed Lianna he grabbed her arm dragging her along with her, "Let's go sis, can't be late!"  He basically threw her, along with all her luggage, into the car and jumped in the driver's seat of their SUV.  "Ready to go?"

"I guess so Mr. Energetic," she laughed gripping the armrests as he launched from the driveway.  "Five minutes ago you were still packing now all of a sudden we're flying down the highway," she turned back to see the speed sign in the mirror, "twenty above the limit."

"We'll be on time!" he laughed.  "Won't it got hot on the plane in that baggy old sweater?"  She fumbled with the sleeves looking out the window, "Never mind.  It never gets hot for you, and I thought I was the weird sibling."

"Joey, can you grab that bag for me?" Yugi asked getting out of the cab.

"Which one," Joey muttered.  He grabbed the four bags on top of his two and tried to balance them all in his arms.  "Yugi?  Make sure I don't run into anything ok?"

Yugi looked up from his magazine adjusting the bag on his shoulder, "Yeah sure Joey.  Whatever you say."

"Yugi!" Joey snapped walking what he thought was right behind Yugi.  "I need you to make sure I don't-"  He got cut off when he slammed into a pole spilling the bags and also hitting the pole headfirst.  "Shit."

"Is he ok?" someone above him asked as his sight dimmed.

Another person laughed, "Nice going.  He's gonna kill you when he wakes up."  There was a grunt as if that person got smacked.

There was a softer voice as he could feel a cold pressure on his head.  Lights and shadows started to come back to him.  "Mr. Watson?  Joey?  Can you hear me?  Guys, he's out cold."

"Not really, he's blinking."  Joey finally recognized Tristan's voice.  "Hey Joe?  You ok?"  Someone smacked him again.  He could see Yugi on his right, Tristan on his left, and someone with black hair in the middle.  "Sorry."

"Mr. Watson?  Can you hear me at all?  Please answer us?"  The girl picked his head up in her hand and gently held it.

His finally could see clearly, "Aren't you Tristan's sister?"  She smiled, her green eyes lit up.

"Good, he can recognize people.  Let's get him up boys; we still have to get to the plane on time.  Yugi help me out with Joey, Tristan grab the bags."  Before he complained, she held up a hand waving him off.  "Just get them to the check in for us?  Ok, let's get you standing, hmm?"

Yugi and the girl hoisted him up leaning him on their shoulders.  He almost fell off a few times as Yugi was quite a deal shorter than him.  "I think I can walk guys," he mumbled lifting his weight off them.  "Tris, give me some of those bags I can take them."

"Not a problem, take them."  Tristan tossed him a few bags sighing in relief.  "Yugi take your own bags you lazy brat," he snapped throwing the kid his bags.

"Guys quit complaining," Tristan's sister laughed staying at Joey's side.  He looked down at her, she was a good deal shorter than him and she didn't even really look like Tristan.  "The gate's just up ahead and Sierra looks like she's waiting for us."  He looked up seeing Sierra standing on a chair trying to get all of the other cast and crew's attention.

"Hey Joey," Tristan laughed.  "Let's go help eh?"  He nodded back feeling better by the second and the two ran off ahead of Yugi and the girl leaving them behind.

"What are those two doing now?" Lianna asked Yugi as the two boys ran off.  They ran up to Sierra's side jumping up next to her.

"SHUT UP!" they both simultaneously yelled.  Everyone around stopped talking and yelling to listen.  "Now be good and listen to Sierra!"  Sierra stood there blinking for a moment until they prodded her.

"Right, when I call your name come and get your ticket.  You guys can switch seats when you get on the plane, but just wait ok?"  She sighed and started making her way through the crowd handing out the tickets.  Tristan and Joey squeezed passed the crowd waving at Yugi and Lianna.

"Sis!" Tristan laughed, "Got our tickets.  So let's move huh?"  She nodded waiting as Joey handed over Yugi his ticket.  "Yugi, Joey you guys coming or not?"

"Shut up I'm coming," Joey snapped.  Yugi sighed struggling with putting the ticket between his teeth and getting all of his bags.

She smiled and took his ticket from his mouth leading him to the gate; he may be a little over dramatic brat, but he was a little bit cute.  "Did you really need to bring all of that stuff with you?  We shouldn't be gone that long."

He blushed as she handed the flight attendant at the gate their tickets.  "Will you sit next to me on the way?"  She looked back a bit concerned; Yugi was a lot younger than her, but he probably just didn't like planes.  "Please Lianna?"

"Of course I will," she agreed as the headed into the actual plane.  She peeked at her ticket, "Wow.  Is the entire plane first class?  Um, I guess we could go in my row if that's all right."

"Sure!" Yugi cheered as she stepped aside for him to slid in down by the window seat.  "Lianna can you put my bags up for me?  I'm too short," he lifted one of his bags up with a big smile on his face.

_Wow, this kid really can get anything he wants with just a smile or big puppy eyes.  But he is short, and I won't let him get at me like that again.  She took one of the bags tossing it above her head, but before she could get the second one someone sneaked up behind her.  "Yugi are you sitting by the window again?"_

"Well yeah," Yugi shrugged.  She turned almost on top of Joey as he glared at the younger cast member.  "Why do you ask?"

"Remember last time?" Joey sighed still standing by Lianna.  She looked around getting a bit uncomfortable, she wasn't accustomed to guys being this close that she wasn't going out with or related to.  "You kept staring out the window and threw up because you got height sick.  Get your scrawny ass out of there!" he snapped reaching past Lianna and grabbing him.

"Um," she stammered since Joey might as well have been hugging her while trying to talk to Yugi.  "Can we maybe all just move around a little bit please?"

"Wow Joey, and I thought I was flirtatious," Tea laughed from a row behind them.  "Feeling up on Tristan's kid sister are we now?"  Joey stared at her and then looked at Lianna, who was cringing in shock.  He put his arms down from yelling at Yugi and patted Lianna's shoulders.  "Aw, how cute.  Kiss her."

"What!" Lianna eyes open wide, but still staring up at Joey.  He gently pushed her a bit back also looking embarrassed.

Tea giggled and stepped behind Yugi hugging him, "Don't they make a great couple?  She's a shy sweetie, and he's a big bumbling brute."  Joey shot a glare heading into the row of seats himself.

"I'll take the window seat," he announced still glaring at Tea.  "Come on guys file on in.  Lianna then Yugi, I don't want that little brat anywhere near me."  Before Lianna could go sit down, he leaned across all of the seats throwing his bag into the overhead compartment.  "Sorry," he muttered leaning back again.

She slid into a seat herself and buckled up as Yugi hopped in next to her.  "It's ok.  No big deal.  Wow, these are really huge seats.  I don't think I've been in this kind of plane before."  A pair of arms hugged her from behind the seat, "Ah!"

They let go as she tried to stand up forgetting she had already buckled up.  When she unbuckled and shot up Tristan waved with a big grin on his face, "Tristan you jerk!" she grabbed Yugi's magazine and hit him over the head with it.  "You scared me half to death," she whimpered giving back the magazine.

"Sorry sis," he rubbed his head, "you sure hit hard.  Joey, making sure Yugi doesn't barf again?"  He laughed ruffling the blonde's hair, but Joey snapped up a hand grabbing his wrist without even looking up from his staring point in the back of the seat in front of him.  "Ok, I get it.  You're usually cranky on planes.  Just let go buddy."  Joey complied sighing and blinking turning to look up.

"Sorry about that pal," he apologized sighing again, "not having a good week."  Lianna sat down looking at the man next to her.  _Joey Wheeler the happy go lucky goof ball the country loves onscreen, but Joey Watson serious stone faced and apparently good knowledge of taking care of himself off screen.  And I thought my job was hard.  She buckled up tuning out everyone else's conversation and pulling her laptop from her backpack before shoving that under the seat.  She leaned back closing her eyes waiting until they were in the air and they had given the world for electronic devices._

"Finally," Tea hissed from behind her.  Almost everyone in the plane whipped something out turning it on.  Most of them were cell phones and handhelds.  She almost laughed, but stopped when she remembered that she had her laptop.

She looked around her seat, but couldn't find the tray table.  It wasn't in front of her either.  She glanced at Yugi, he had his out, but she couldn't see from where.  She started panicking; this was going to be embarrassing.  She looked at Joey, who was quietly reading a book he had seemingly pulled from nowhere.  She leaned over whispering, "Excuse me?"  He looked over at her gently setting the book in one hand keeping his page.  "Where's the tray table?"

He looked at her armrest and pulled some tabs and the armrest appeared.  "Right there," he said turning back to his book.

"Thank you," she muttered putting her laptop on it.  Within moments she was quickly working on the assignment for the few upcoming weeks of episodes.  It was pretty simple stuff.  She had them mostly colored, so she just had to move them around according to the soundtrack.  That was even easier with the soundtrack in the CD drive and headphones on, well she only put them in one ear.

"Sis," Tristan called peeking over the top of her seat.  "The captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and has authorized Tea to go join the mile high club.  Meaning I kicked Yugi out of his seat and I'm coming to bug you."  She laughed as he ran around sitting next to her and peeking at the screen.  "Wassat?"

"Um, the Harpy Ladies," Lianna answered filling in their hair color.  "Mai's main dueling people I think.  I don't know when their due though."

"Due?" Tristan asked sounding very confused.

She rolled her eyes smacking him, "The day the episode goes out on the air.  I don't even know which one it's supposed to be for."  She went back to moving them around in their attacks still listening to the soundtrack.  She laughed a bit when Joey (on the soundtrack) said something along the lines of 'this can't be a good thing'.

"It's in a few weeks," Joey whispered making her jump.  She looked at him confused, but he just shrugged.  "That's the episode I'm supposed to have my first real duel, and it happens to be against Mai.  One of my favorites I guess."  He laughed rolling his eyes, "I think because I don't act like a complete idiot, just a partial one."  She smiled laughing with him, she hadn't really seen any of the shows, but she had heard through Tristan of Joey's hate of his character being a complete idiot at times.  A lot of the time actually.  He raised an eyebrow staring at the screen, "So what are you working on besides that?"

"Oh um," she started.  "I have to decide on the color scheme for the Dark Magician.  It's kind of important and I have no idea what to do."

Yugi poked his head around the seat smiling broadly, "Let us help you Lianna!  We can coordinate colors!"  Tristan scoffed leaning over to his sister.

"Yeah since the kids who watch the shows are around his age."  Lianna scowled, but Joey had obviously heard and cracked up with Tristan, which made her smile a little.  "He's got a point, we'll help, right Joe?"  Joey nodded sincerely motioning to the screen.

"Fine," she caved saving her work and closing that screen.  She had the Dark Magician hiding in the background anyways, so it was brought up easily.  "Here he is, black and white no color what so ever.  Help."


	5. Planes, Action, & Some Fluff

Lights, Camera, Hairspray?

Hello suckers, welcome back (quoteth Velma from Chicago).  I'm back from my long overdue return and I'm glad I still have faithful people reading it.  Recap: Joey=tough loner guy, Tristan=cutesy big brother, Yugi=annoying little perv, Tea=slut! Mai=mousy, Bakura=Goth boy (for some reason people seem to love that), and Yami=player.  Send reviews, ideas for filler incidents and hell even coupling ideas if you haven't figured out where I'm going with them already.

"-_^"

Yugi pointed to some colors on the screen, "How about red and black?"  She shrugged as the guys added their comments of agreement.  She clicked a few areas creating a menacing, and very scary looking Magician.

 "Oh goodie," Joey scoffed, "kids are going to dress up like the devil this Halloween.  Try some shades of green, green's good."

"You only say that because green's your favorite color," Yugi huffed.  Lianna brought up another blank Magician and colored him with two or three shades of green.  "He looks like vomit," he complained, "that was a failure."

 "Not vomit per say," Tristan laughed getting philosophical, "perhaps too Keebler Cookies Elf.  Forget that stuff, go with uh," he paused thinking then exclaimed, "brown.  No wait blue!  Yeah, dark blue!"  Lianna quietly clicked away on another blank one with some baby blues, dark blues, and bright blues.

Everyone stared at the screen.  Finally Lianna spoke, "This can't be right.  I even think he looks girly."  The boys laughed heartily while Lianna kept a straight face.  "Alright, how about purple.  Purple's pretty good."

 "No!" Yugi whined flopping back into his seat, "Purple?  He's in almost every episode and you're going to make him purple?  I can't watch!"  Tristan and Joey both reached back ruffling his hair and watched the screen.  Lianna pulled out yet another blank Magician and speedily filled in the colors.  Purple on most of it, but a few strips of green and such along the trimming.

 "Holy shit," Joey said amazed.  "That looks great, and you said you couldn't pick a good color."  Yugi poked his head over ready to object but laughed happily pleased with the choice.

 "Go sis," Tristan cheered punching her arm.  "That's the best one!  Keep it, print it, do whatever it is you have to do!"  She blushed looking down, but saved it and got rid of all the other ones.  At Yugi's command she started working on a duel with the finished Dark Magician.  Joey and Tristan watched at times, but Tristan easily got bored since he didn't know what was going on.

Tristan switched places again with Yugi returning to his seat next to Mai, who nervously stared out the window.  "Hello again," he smiled buckling up.  "You alright?"  She nodded nervously and went to go read a magazine from her bag.  "Where's Tea?  I haven't seen her in a while."

"Switching bathrooms I think," she grumbled pointing to the bathrooms in front of them.  Sure enough she came out of one bathroom straightening her skirt and automatically entered the one cross the hall with another man.  "She gives girls a bad name."

"Yeah I guess," he agreed pulling his bag onto his lap.  He fished around in it pulling a few things out, but seemed at a loss for one more item.  "Hey sis?" he called to Lianna, "You know where I put my batteries?"

She called back over her shoulder, "Front pocket, blue case, inside zipper."  He followed her instructions finding his prize.  Grinning insanely, he picked his Gameboy back up putting the batteries in.  Mai could only stare; Tristan, a grown man and actor, was entertaining himself with a Gameboy.

"Whatcha playing big boy?" Tea teased taking her seat again.  He pointed to the cartridge refusing to take his eyes off the game.  "You're playing a Yugi-Oh game?  Why?"

"It's fun," he laughed actively pushing buttons in his duel.  "In fact, I'm dueling myself right now.  See," he tilted the screen showing her.  She stared for a moment disgusted, but smiled.

_So childlike,_ she thought amused with herself.  _He's almost, dare I say, cute.  He's almost exactly like his character, but only even more like a little kid._  She leaned on his shoulder watching him duel; he was obviously good at the game, because he maniacally laughed after he had beaten himself three times in a row.  "Who else is on there?" she asked trying to sound uninterested.  The fact was she was almost fascinated by the kid's game.  It was very much like the show's form of dueling, but she never was really a part of that.  Tea just stood on the sidelines cheering the boys on.

"Uh," Tristan thought aloud pausing his game.  "You, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Rex, Weevil, and a bunch of other guys who apparently aren't on the show yet."  He handed her the game smiling innocently, "Go ahead, give it a try."

"Are you nuts?" she snapped crossing her arms.  "That's a little kids game!  I wouldn't waste my time on it."  She huffed and turned away.  _Come on Tristan, let's see how you react to my little game.  _He stared at her curiously, but shrugged and went back to playing himself.  _What?  He didn't even say anything!  What is this guy's game?_  She sat back in her seat angrily and tried to come up with something else to do.

"Excuse me Mr. Masters," Lianna said sheepishly.  Joey peeked his eyes open having been awakened by her soft tone and strange formality towards the young actor.  He yawned to himself slowly bring his seat upright again.  Yugi picked his feet onto his seat, and Lianna walked past heading for the bathroom.

"I think airlines purposefully give us so many drinks so that everyone has to go to the bathroom at the same time" Yugi grumbled to Joey before curling up in his seat with a blanket and going to sleep.  Joey shrugged and attempted to watch the movie, but his ears pricked up at another noise a few minutes later.  Lianna had come back, but was kneeling down in the aisle and talking to Tea.

Tea as usual was giving orders, but in a nice way.  "I want you there to supervise it.  I know you at least have some sense of fashion and I would prefer not looking like something thrown into a vat of polyester."

"Of course Ms. Hartford," Lianna answered sincerely.  "Designing the Magician of Faith's outfit was fairly easy, but I'll stop by so they don't make it too ridiculous."  Tea sent her away and she rose going back to their row of seat.  However, Joey noticed that she stopped short and whimpered.  "Oh now what?" she sighed looking distraught.  Yugi had his seat all the way out, and there was no way of her being able to get past him without waking him up.  Joey would have just smacked him, but she was too kindhearted he had learned that much from the few times he had met her.

She looked around nervously and stared at the sleeping teen again.  _Poor kid, being kindhearted is going to get her hurt pretty bad if she doesn't even want to wake up some dumb little pervert.  I might as well help a little bit._  He took his headphones off setting them aside and got up from his seat.  "Here," he whispered holding out a hand to her.

"Huh?" she looked up yanked back from her internally debating.  She looked at his hand and nervously bit her lip.  He rolled his eyes and stepped over to Yugi's seat.  He grabbed Lianna, lifted her up gently, and plopped her down in her seat before going back to his own.  She hadn't even protested, the most noise she made was a squeak of shock, but she buckled up blushing and looking down.  "Thank you Mr. Watson," she squeaked, face turning red.

"I think my ass has officially fallen asleep," Bakura's new roommate yawned getting up once they landed.  He himself had made the wise choice of sitting in the emergency exit row, so he was able to get up and down and just pace in the little area next to him.  "That had to be the worst Chris Farley movie ever," Yami yawned again.

"You didn't have to watch it," Bakura offered getting his bag from the overhead compartment.  Yami shrugged eyeing a few of the stewardesses as they passed by.  "Can't you at least wait until we get to the ground before you begin picking up women?"  Yami shot him a smile and went ahead leaving Bakura to battle with his bags alone.  He heard someone shout behind him angrily and turned around to watch.  Joey was trying to leap at Yugi, who must have played some sort of trick on him, and Lianna was trying to stop him.

"Come on Joey can't you take a joke?" Yugi pleaded looking innocent.

Lianna looked back glaring at him, "Don't be a brat.  He has every right to be angry."  Joey took that as a sign for going after Yugi, but she stopped him.  "Stop it please!  Can't any of you get along for just one little minute?"  Bakura laughed inwardly, she had always had that 'never let anyone get hurt because it just isn't right' attitude.  In school when he was picked on, she would snap at them using her wide vocabulary to keep them quiet, but if they went after her it was usually him and Tristan that had to save her.

He stepped over to them pulling Yugi back, "Can we stop arguing and get off this damn hunk of metal if you don't mind?"  Everyone looked at one another and sighed going their separate ways off the jet.  Lianna sighed and turned smiling brightly at him.  "Don't thank me," he muttered, "it'll ruin my reputation."  She laughed at him leaving the plane by his side.

"How was your flight?" she asked bounding down the steps of the plane.

"Perfectly fine," he responded, "I slept for just about the entire time."  When they got off the plane most people were going off in different directions, but Sierra was herding a little group towards her.

"By the way guys," Sierra announced to the small group before her.  Most of the crew and cast had already left for their apartments, but the clique of actors and crew that would be interacting with the castle, Lianna too, were still with her.  "The owner of the castle said he would be meeting us here, so be nice ok?"

Bakura's face paled, "What?"  Lianna looked over at him, he almost looked like he was going to faint.  "He's coming here?" he croaked pointing to the ground.  Everybody else was milling about and getting their bags, but he stood stock still in fear oblivious to everything.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Lianna asked stepping over to him.  He pointed to the street, where a black limo pulled up slowly.  "What's the matter with the limo?"  He shook his head sadly, "Not the limo?"

"The person in the limo," he whined hitting his head with his hand.  "Kill me, shoot me, somebody please."  He dear friend just carefully watched the limo and him, waiting for its occupants to get out.  He turned his back when the door opened and sighed, "Bloody hell why me?"

He heard the man who got out shout happily, "Tristan and Lianna Thompson!  I haven't seen you two darlings in ages!"  Bakura slowly turned to see Lianna start off for the white haired man who just got out of the car.

"Mr. Samaka!" they both cheered going to hug him.  Bakura groaned looking for a blunt heavy object to kit himself with.  Yami came over to him laughing and glancing back at the man with long white hair.

"What's the matter, you don't like him?  He's just the guy that owns the castle," he scoffed, "no need to get mad about it."  Bakura glared at him pointing a shaking hand at the man.  Yami was starting to get worried; Bakura was never this distraught over anything.

"That man?" Bakura gasped.  "That _thing_ is my father."

Heh, told you Pegasus was coming!  I've been planning that one for a while.  So, you like you don't like?  You don't care?  Come on guys, lemme hear from ya!  Next chap: Bakura torture, Seto's entrance, and a very creepy old man.


	6. The Arrivals

Oh brother my updating skills are on the wacky.  Please forgive to all who actually enjoyed this piece of-um…work.  Oh vey do I ever need ideas.  Any thoughts?  Please?  Ok, well here I go I don't own anything except that which I already said I didn't own.  Did that make sense?  Ah who cares.

"It's really great to see you again Mr. Samaka," Tristan grinned receiving a hair ruffle from whom he was speaking to.  The elder white haired man was grinning from ear to ear to see the brother and sister duo.  When Bakura finally joined them, the man looked as if he was going to cry.

"My boy it's wonderful to see you!" he sighed gripping him into a hug.

The actor could only sigh in a bout of depression, "You as well father.  I do have one question though, what are you doing here?" he asked pulling away quickly.

"Don't you remember?" his father smiled clapping his son on the shoulder, "the castle you all are shooting in: that's the one I got from your grandfather in his will."  If Bakura's face could have paled any more it would have.  His jaw dropped, but was ignored as Lianna gaped in awe.

"Really?  Bakura never mentioned you had a castle Mr. Samaka!"

"Please Lianna," the loving father smiled, "how many times must I tell you to call me Max?  You've known me for years!"  Joey walked by giving Bakura a sympathetic shake of the head.  Before he could keep going, Bakura had gripped his arm with a look that read _if you leave, I'd kill you._

Lianna blushed nodding her head at the comment, "Sorry Mr.-" She stopped short and grinned sheepishly, "Max?"  Tristan and Max only laughed at her uncanny politeness.  Bakura watched Joey's uncaring reaction when the conversation continued to older days when the three went to high school.  Bakura used Joey as an escape and started drifting away from his father's babbling.

"I take it you don't very much appreciate your father's constant contact," Joey commented as they reached a herd of taxis taking them to the apartments.  Bakura just shook his head rolling his eyes.  The taller blonde cracked a smile, "Well, if you want to use me as a defense go right ahead.  Not like nobody else does it."  Bakura didn't bother asking as he was sharply pulled away by his new roommate.

"Hey there buddy!" Yami grinned talking loudly.  Lowering his voice he said, "Get me the hell away from Mai and Tea or I'll scream."

Joey didn't even bother to ask why Bakura was dragged off._  Better for me if I ignore it anyway.  His dad seems fairly nice enough though._  As if his words were a magical chant, Mr. Samaka stepped over to him with a warm greeting.  "You must be Joseph Watson," he smiled, "a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," he shook the older man's hand warmly not feeling like attempting to correct him on his name.  Lianna was dragged over by her brother towards them.  "Do you all want to share a cab?"

"That sounds like a nice idea," Mr. Samaka smiled.  As Lianna halted at the edge of the curb, Tristan was slid forward and he pitched into the street.  He laughed and turned to step up, but a cab that Joey had begun to wave over assumed he would get up in time.

"Tristan, look out!" Lianna gasped.  Joey snapped his head around and grabbed the brunette boy's collar spinning the two around.  This lightening fast action brought the cab to a screeching halt, Tristan onto the curb, and Joey barely making it himself.  The cab's hood bumped into his supporting leg knocking him onto it.  The cabbie jumped out yelling and screaming about crazy kids and such.  "Oh my god!  Mr. Watson!"

Mr. Samaka pulled him up off the hood checking him up.  He brushed off his jacket looking at the stunned trio, "Don't worry.  I'm fine.  Just a bump," he turned over his shoulder to the cabbie, "no lawsuit.  Just take us to the hotel that the director specified."  The cabbie sighed thanking HIM profusely as he got back into the cab.

"You're sure you're alright?" Mr. Samaka asked again.  He nodded sighing and running and hand through tussled blonde locks.  Tristan gripped him in a bear hug thanking him again and again until he pried him off.

"Tell your brother to calm down Lianna," he chuckled turning to her.  She didn't make any response, and when he got a better look he realized because she was crying.

Tristan ran to her throwing his arms around her, "Don't cry sis, it's ok.  Everybody is ok, please don't cry."  _Oh god, now I've made the new kid cry.  Just my luck.  She pulled away looking back at Joey, and her big green eyes that were blurred with tears was killing him even more._

"You could have been killed," she whimpered.  "That could have been Tristan, you saved his life."  He couldn't take the sob story anymore, so he gestured to the cab taking her bag.  Tristan nodded from behind her and helped him toss the bags into the trunk.  He looked back every so often to see her being comforted by this father figure of her childhood.  Tristan tapped his arm.

"Relax, she gets worked up easy.  Specially about family and stuff like that."  He nodded and slid all the way into the cab.  Mr. Samaka joined the cabbie at the front and Tristan gently pushed Lianna in next to Joey before sliding in himself.  "Lianna sandwich!" he cheered leaning on his sister playfully.

"Tristan get off me!" she whined trying to push him off.  She was pretty weak compared to her brother and was pushed into Joey.  So he gave a small grin and leaned back into her squishing her in between the two boys.  "Max, help me!"

The older man laughed as both boys instantly stopped their torture of the poor girl.  "Well, I know YOU two haven't changed," he laughed.

"Wait for me Yami!" Yugi hollered running down the road to meet his taller counter part.  The taller blonde turned and stuck his tongue out at him sliding into the cab with three others.  "Aw man, that was so mean.

"On the other hand," he muttered looking around.  The whole crowd around him was filled with cast and crew, so he did what any guy in his position would do.  He stood near three gorgeous girls and started crying.  "How could he just leave me like that?  I don't even know what apartment building we're supposed to be in!"

A tall red head near him looked over curiously, "Are you ok Yugi?"

"No," he sniffled, "Joey was supposed to go with me to the hotel."

A blonde next to her knelt down with him, "Did he just leave you here alone?"  Her equally pretty friend came over to talk with him as well.

"That is so cruel, and to a little kid!"

"Yami was going to go too," he added as all three converged around him, "but he just left with some other people."  He looked up with his big doe eyes as he forced tears to well up, and he was quite good at it too.

"You poor thing," the red head sighed.  "Cassie, he can ride with us can't he?"

"Oh course!" one of the blondes smiled.  "Come on, let's get a cab!"

He smiled and followed them around to the cab as they all got in heading for the apartments.  He felt like one of the happiest kids on earth as he was made to sit in between the red head and Cassie the blonde.

Bakura stalled just long enough at the airport that he could take a cab completely and utterly alone.  It made him perfectly happy, and he didn't care if anyone was worried about him coming or not.

At least, this was all something he had hoped would happen.

Just before the cab was going to drive away, Mai waved it down and got in as well.  "Oh," she said realizing he was in there as well.  "Hello Bakura.  Um, how are you?"

"Fine I suppose," he answered.  This girl seemed very awkward around him, he didn't blame her either (most people were), so he tried ignoring her.  That of course was not going as he had planned either.

"So who are you sharing an apartment with?" she asked after a few minutes.

He wanted to jump out of the moving vehicle, "Yami.  I didn't really have a choice in the matter."  He waited a few moments and stole a glance at her.  She was looking down into her lap, but she did seem like she wanted him to talk to her.  He bit his tongue for what he was about to do, but did it anyway.  "So," he grumbled, "who are you sharing an apartment with Mai?"

"Tea.  She came and asked me, I figured it was better than having to share with some louse that I barely knew."  She had a fairly meek voice for someone who had to play so brash a character.  She certainly didn't act the part of Mai Valentine.  She was dressed in a loose pair of black jeans and a modest cardigan, all of which covered most of the skin that her character was known for showing.  "I have a feeling that it's not because we're such good friends either."

"You shouldn't let people push you around like that," he said.  He stared out the window shocked, was he being nice to people?  Talkative even?  Was there no end to this madness?  He just rolled his eyes within his head and tried to stay quiet.

"Yeah I guess so.  But I'm not very comfortable talking with people," she sighed.

"Could've had me fooled," he muttered.  He realized that he had said it out loud and banged his head on the window in response.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked talking a little stronger.  Her voice seemed to have more confidence once he said that.  "Don't lie either, because if I am I really want to know.  Otherwise I'll be insulting you and I wont even know it.

Her words actually shocked him.  Bakura turned to look at her jaw dropped a little bit.  "Actually," he answered nervously, "I don't like talking to much of anyone.  That's why I wanted to be in the cab alone."  She bit her lip and looked down into her lap.  "Sorry, but that's just how I am."

"I understand," she smiled.  "One of us too nervous to talk to anyone, the other just doesn't want to."  She giggled a little before covering up her mouth with her hand.  The rest of the ride was spent in silence, for which Bakura was very happy to have.

When the ride finally ended, he got out of the car as fast as possible, yet before he went for his bags he wandered to her side of the car and opened up the door.  Mai stared at him, but shyly took his offered hand climbing out.  He grabbed his own bags and headed for the apartment buildings leaving her behind, "Maybe I'll see you around the set more often Mai.  Perhaps we can not talk together."

_What the hell am I doing?  I am damning myself to torture and pain!_  He slammed his head on the door before walking inside and figuring out where the hell he would be rooming with Yami for the next few weeks.

Lianna gingerly stepped out of the cab with Tristan's hand pulling her out.  Joey had already gotten out and gave her the bag he had tossed in the trunk for her.  All of the other luggage was going to be shipped to the apartments the next morning.  The cast and crew had been advised to pack sleeping clothes in their carryon.  Tristan had instantly joked, "What if you sleep in the nude?"

To which Joey answered, "Then you have less to pack."  Lianna didn't take long to notice that while Joey was usually very quiet and serious, being around her brother helped him loosen up very quickly.  _The same thing happens with me_.

"Hey sis?  What room are we in again?" Tristan asked as they headed into the apartment building.  The crew was very lucky that the building complex was so new that only about four of the apartments were already taken.  If that wasn't enough for all of them, there was another very similar one about a block down only about half full.

"We're on the seventh floor, I know that much," she called back fixing her sweater sleeves so she could reach into her wallet.  Fining the small slip of paper she read, "G2.  Wow that sounds familiar."

Tristan buzzed the elevator so they could go up to their floor.  "Hurry up!" he laughed threatening to leave without her.  As they hopped into the small metal box someone else called out.

"Hold the elevator please!"  Lianna looked up seeing a recognizable, if older face.  He squeezed in right before the doors closed.  "Thank you Tristan."

"No problem Doc Peg," he smiled nervously.  "Doc Peg" was the cast and crew wide nickname for Doctor Arthur Peglington, their esteemed and experienced actor who played the role of Pegasus.  Tristan had personally never liked the older man; he was too creepy and way too nice for his liking.

"What floor are you going to?" Lianna asked as she pushed the button for the seventh floor.  Personally, she thought he was very kind and very distinguished.  However, she shared her brother's thoughts in that he was a little on the creepy side.

"The eighth please," he answered in his silky baritone voice.  The ride was a bit uncomfortable seeing as how the brother and sister pair was very reluctant to talk with the good Doctor and no one said a word the whole eight floors up.  "Have a pleasant afternoon you two," he smiled as they got off.  Both gave simple nods and wandered down the hall for their room.

"No offense," Tristan squirmed as Lianna fumbled for the keys to open the apartment.  "But that guy is freaky with a capital FREAK."

"Tristan," she hissed.  "Don't be rude."  As she got the door open she heard him mumble something along the lines of well he is.  "Wow, this place is…wow."

"Spiffy," he chuckled closing the door behind them.  "Seriously, the fact there are two bedrooms is an added bonus."  He ducked into the back room looking at the bedrooms that were offered.  "So which one do you want?" he hollered.

Lianna set her bag down gently on the kitchen's island.  She had never had an island in her kitchen before, it was one of those things she wanted in her dream house as a kid.  After a small sigh a reluctant happiness she answered, "Doesn't matter.  Pick one for yourself."

After a slight crash, Tristan came back announcing he had thrown his stuff down.  _Explaining the crash, I hope he didn't break anything._  He lounged gratefully on the lovely maroon couch that decorated their living room sighing in a manner similar to her own.  "Hey sis, come here," he ordered.  She went over to him sitting beside him with a soft smile.  He hugged her close whispering, "I'm not letting anyone hurt you.  You hear that?  No one is going to ever hurt like that man did," after a long pause he added, "ever."

"Thank you Tristan," she muttered into his shoulder softly feeling tears drip down her cheeks at the thought of what he implied.

"For the last god damned time," Joey shouted wondering if he would pop a vein, "carry your own damn bags!  You stupid brat!"

"How can you be so mean to Yugi?" one of the girls defending him asked.  "He's just a kid Joey!"

The red head added, "And leaving him behind! How cruel!"

"What?" he asked suddenly uncharacteristically confused.  "I thought he was riding with Yami?"

"And we'll get him later!" another blonde snapped.

"Whatever," Joey sighed glaring at the boy in question.  "Kid, I'll carry one.  No more.  Last time I could have sued you because of what happened, but I'm not that thick.  And you'll carry the rest.  Got it?"

"Of course Joey!" Yugi grinned at him innocently.  The elder blonde rolled his eyes picking out the heaviest bag just because he knew those girls would yell at him if he didn't.  "Thank you girls so much!  I could have gotten lost, or been kidnapped, and I really wanted to thank you for taking me with you!"  They began babbling about how it was no problem and to call them any time he wanted.  _What a little pimp._  Joey held the door open for him as he scurried inside.  "Thanks roomy!"

"Aw, shaddup," he growled.

Note of warning: Peglington is NOT Pegasus from the series we all know and love.  The Pegasus that we know of will be coming along soon, for now he's in hiding.  Not hiding from view, just not saying "hey I'm Pegasus".  Don't worry, our weirdo white haired rich guy will be very clear, very soon.


	7. It Took a While but

Don't worry folks!  ::whips out a megaphone::  Do not panic, I repeat, stay calm!  Your beloved Seto and Mokuba will appear shortly.  Mokuba's entrance is still a loss to me, but I'll figure it out.  As for Seto, he's got a good one.  Just don't hurt me.  ::puts megaphone away::  Now, I love the goofy Joey as much as the next, and trust me he'll get goofy, but you must be patient.  Let's give him some dignity before we wrestle it away hmm?

Thank you for the information about Bakura; part of me knew it, and part of me said but Bakura's so cute!  I might make Ryou his nickname, or something along that line.  Thank you all again for your reviews, I suck at updates.  More f them will make me a happy author, and happy authors get big egos and write more!

PS: Yeah, I love abusing Joey every so often, head-into-pole-incident.

"Cut!!!" Sierra screamed for the eighth time that hour.  "For the love of God Joey, just say the damn line!"

"I ain't saying it," the blonde brooded crossing his arms.  "Not even Tristan would win a duel that way; it's dumb."

Tapping his pal on the shoulder, Tristan hissed, "I AM standing right here you know."  From outside the sound booth he could hear Lianna giggling from amongst the CG crew.  A lot of the crew and other cast members, when they had nothing to do, would come and listen to the cast members recording their internal monologue.  It had spread across the crew that Yugi, Yami, and Joey were the best to listen to.  Every so often Yami, Tristan, or Joey would start joking around.  "Joey, just say it and get it over with.  We all have stupid voice over lines, and we all have to say them."

"Do you have any idea how dumb some of my lines are Watson?" Yami sighed.  "All of that "heart of the cards" and "friendship" crap?  Every single episode buddy."  The rest of the cast nodded their agreement from within the sound booth.  The only reason Joey was so reluctant about it was because he had gotten a cold the day after they landed and he was not in the mood to say this specific line.

"Say it," Sierra ordered.  Sighing, Joey gave her a nod.  "Alright.  Ready, set, and action!"  There was a moment or two of pause, but finally Joey said.

"Hey, wait a second, what's that smell?"  He glared at Tristan adjusting his headphones.  "I couldn't smell that before, it's coming from Mai's cards!"  As he took a breath to say the next line, he interrupted himself with a loud sneeze.  "Told you I couldn't say it."

"Good enough," Sierra laughed.  "Let's go work on the actual scene.  The duel stage is set up outside and all we have to do is get you guys in it.  Tristan, Tea, and Yugi!  You guys go talk with sound and costume for a moment to check your mikes and where they'd set on costumes.  Be ready in five people!"  Everyone parted ways and left the sound booth except for Joey who burst into another sneezing fit.  "Watson!  Go take some vitamin C or something!"

"I took three this morning!" he shouted back finally getting out of the room.  He thought that having the cold was at its worst when he had to dub his character's thick New York accent.  "Orange flavor my ass," he thought to himself, "those things taste like chalk."

Mai stood beneath the hulk of the dueling arena staring up in fear.  "Do I really have to go all the way up there?" she gulped already feeling her knees shake and quiver.

"Don't worry miss," the construction worker next to her assured.  "This things solid as a rock.  A very, very big rock, but a rock nonetheless.  You'll be fine."  He pat the arena with pride before going to check on something else in the area.  Mai looked about at the forest around her comparing the height of the trees to the arena.  It was nearly as high the treetops and it was starting to make her even more squeamish the more she watched it.

"Ok Valentine!" Sierra cheered clapping her hands with enthusiasm.  "Hop on up there and we'll shoot the duel between you and Joey."  Mai gulped again and looked around in fear.  "Well come on Mai!  Get up there!  Let's go, hustle!"

"Alright," she stuttered gripping onto the handles.  She slowly crawled up to the top and clung to the railings refusing to look anywhere but the floor of the small area.  The others stood at the bottom of the arena watching and getting into their places.  Joey had quickly scrambled to his spot across from her.  He looked up tugging on his Dueling glove and gave her a thumbs up.

"Just relax," he called, "take a few deep breaths!"

"Uh huh," she nodded still uneasy about the idea of having to be up so high.  She sighed as Sierra called out the cues to begin filming.  At first she was doing fairly well, both her and Joey had easily fallen into character and began the duel.  She could play her cards confidently, but every time she'd look down a wave of nausea would hit her.  Mai looked down at one point just as Sierra had directed so she could yell a line at Yugi.  The cameras cut away from her back to Joey, but her gaze was still on the ground.  "Wow," she thought loosing feeling in her feet, "this is really high.  I think I – I think I – wow this is high…"

She could vaguely hear Tristan shout up, "So are you going to insult Joey, Mai?  Mai?  Guys I don't think Mai's paying attention anymore!"

The next thing she knew, a pair of set workers and green screen monster stand in were holding her up.  "Miss Valentine?" someone asked.  "Are you alright?"

"Ok!" Sierra shouted a bit dejected.  "Get Rex in here!  Since Mai's fainted again we'll have to shoot something else.  Stay up there Joey."

"This has happened before?" Yami asked.

"Once on the boat," Sierra shrugged.  "She took one look off the edge of the boat and was out like a light.  Apparently the swirling waters about thirty feet below were unsettling to her."  Yami nodded trying to act like that wouldn't bother him either, but the second he turned away he had to picture something else, shaking his head.

Tristan had joined Joey up on his platform and was patting his friend on the back.  "Don't worry pal, I'm sure that there's nothing out here you're allergic to.  I mean, you're not allergic to anything!  Right?"

"I'm starting to doubt that," the blonde grumbled bursting into another fit of sneezes.  Tea tossed him a box of tissues, which he hid inside a spare shelf on his dueling platform.  "Stupid confined spaces."

"That's right, blame it all on the lovely people of the Air Service," Tristan smiled sincerely.  "For surely the first class/coach seating that gave us more leg room than an elephant would need must be to blame."

"Tristan just shut the –" he started before sneezing again.  "Just shut up."

"Down here is the old throne room," Max explained as he gave a majority of the set designers a tour of the castle.  Bakura walked next to him, at his father's request, very annoyed and tightly bit his lip to keep from making smart remarks.  _If I don't get out of here soon I think I'll make my lip bleed!_  He looked around him trying to appreciate the culture of the castle.

"This throne room will make a great duel arena for the last episodes!" one of the set designers giggled.  Bakura looked up to identify the person and recoiled back.  The man was very obviously flaming gay, and he had distinctly remembered the man eyeing him earlier that week.  He turned down a hallway excusing himself to his father and ran off.  He sighed turning down another hall and nearly crashed into someone.  The man growled, "Watch it pal we got problems here!"

Bakura just stepped back and watched as the man led a stretcher carrying Mai further down the hall.  "What happened to her?" he asked of a passing intern.

"Heights," the intern explained as Bakura started walking with him.  "She fainted up on the dueling stage when they were shooting her battle with Joey.  Could you watch over her?  I have to go and report stuff to the CG crew and…"

"Sure whatever," Bakura scoffed as the boy trailed off leaving him in front of the infirmary doors.  He strayed outside the doors watching through its small window as nurses began checking over the unconscious actor.  Finally he shrugged to himself, opened the door, and wandered in.  Mai was beginning to wake up as a nurse waved smelling salts under her nose gently.  She caught sight of him and waved meekly.  "Hello."

"Hi Bakura," she smiled.  "Gee, I wonder what happened."

"They said you fainted," he answered sitting on a chair near her bed.  The nurses zipped past checking her vitals and said she needed rest.  After they left, Bakura whispered, "Even I could have told you that."

"Excuse me," the young brunette man asked quietly, "could you tell me where–"  He cut himself off as the person ignored him and passed by without so much as a glance.  "Thank you.

"How am I supposed to find anyone in the mansion?" he asked himself as he passed a few more doors.  He glanced at his paper on more time checking the name: Sierra, the director, high noon.  It sounded ominous at first when his agent handed it over, but he had landed the job, and for a major part at that!  The script seemed too good to be true, and some of the people he'd be working with…  _I never imagined I'd get to work with these guys.  They're so famous!_  He found another doorway, one that was partially opened and saw a young girl filing papers into a folder.  "Uh, excuse me?  Miss?"

His voice must have spooked her, for she jumped and sent all the papers flying.  She groaned and got on her hands and knees picking them up.  He joined her in getting the papers blurting, "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to spook you."

"It's okay," she sighed.  Seeing there was only one paper left, they both leaned forward to reach it, and smacked heads together.  They both recoiled rubbing their heads and muttering apologies.  "I'm sorry, I'm really klutzy today."

"My fault entirely," he offered handing her the stack he had grabbed.  She looked up meeting his gaze, which caused both of them to blush and tinge their cheeks pink.  The young man pushed his glasses farther up his nose standing to his feet.  The girl with long black hair soon rose as well.  Once she got the papers into her folder he offered his hand, "Seto Kevin."

[[Didn't I tell you he'd show?  Wink]]

"Lianna Thompson," she muttered blushing a little more.  She set her papers down on a desk in the room and turned back to him.  "So, um, how can I help you?"

"Actually I was trying to find the director, Sierra?" he asked skeptically.  He glanced on the sign on her door and read it softly aloud, "CG?  So you work on the computer graphics?"

She nodded tilting her green eyes down, "Uh yeah.  Not that important though.  Um, Sierra's out in the forest."

"The forest?" Seto asked a little confused as to what the girl was talking about.

"You know the big forest out back," she explained.  When he continued to stare in confusion she bit her lip and sighed.  "Well, um, you'd probably want a golf cart or something, and I think I know were they were, but uh–"

"Could you take me?" he asked hopefully.  "I mean, you know where they are and all."

She bit her lip and looked up at him nervously.  She debated it over in her mind and smiled, "Ok sue.  I should warn you though, I'm not very good with the golf carts yet."

Joey rammed his head onto the duel console in anger.  _How many damn times is this kid going to screw up his lines?_  He peeked back again at Rex who was handed a script to study.  "Ok, I'm sure I'll get it right this time!"

"For his sake he better," Joey hissed under his breath.  His jacket was getting too hot as the sun reached the high noon mark.  Louder he shouted, "Can I get some water?"

"No!" Sierra snapped accenting the point with her clipboard.  "You will do the scene until it's finished and until then you will not climb down!"  He sighed and wiped his brow with his sleeve.  _At least the heat might help back down my stupid cold._  Gravely counting how many tissues he had left he sighed again, it was going to be a long day.

"Yo buddy!"  Joey leaned over the edge spotting Tristan waving at him.  "Here!  Catch!"  He threw up a bottle of water shortly followed by a bottle of anti-cold medicine.  Joey gave him a big thumbs up as he downed a dosage.  "Sierra can't keep us locked dup forever you know!"

"You're a lifesaver," the blonde laughed.  He hid the care package next to his tissues and tried to keep in good spirits.  As Rex got a few more minutes of coaching on the scene, Joey took a glance around him.  Deeper in the woods, in a small clearing, he saw a golf cart make its bumpy way towards them.  "Uh Sierra?"

The director grumbled and shouted, "What?"

"There's someone coming over here," he explained still watching the badly driven cart.  He chuckled thinking how rattled the poor people inside must be.  As the golf cart pulled in to where the crowd was set up, it screeched to a halt.  Much to everyone's surprise, Lianna, a brunette man, and a young boy with black hair similar to Lianna's stepped out.  Lianna seemed fine, but the two boys were shaky and unsure of their steps.  _Guess Lianna's not too good at the carts yet._

"Finally, thank god!" Sierra cheered rushing over to greet them.  After a minute of speaking with the man she announced, "Folks, let's finish the scene and I can introduce you to the Kaiba brothers!"

Told you I'd give their entrance soon.  Please review and things will hopefully pick up n action, because this chapter was kind of thrown together so I could force myself to write more.  Reviews will make me happy as always!


End file.
